Kiss me Kill me
by Taxene
Summary: After a rough break up, Zim and Dib both don’t know what to do next. As the Invasion approaches, Dib Doesn’t know what is stronger, his love for his world or his still lingering love for Zim. ZaDr
1. 1,2,3 Tragety built on destiny

**Kiss me, Kill Me**

**Prologue **

**One two Three. **

**A Tragedy built on destiny**

(I don't own Invader Zim or the song "Kiss me, Kill me")

(A/N I shall work on both this fiction and "If you want to" equally. This will be a lot short chapter number wise but the chapters will most likely be longer. The story will go up to the invasion. Which means the time span is only a couple of weeks depending on how I end the story (I have two endings in mind) there may be a short 5 chapter sequel. I will now shut up and let you enjoy the fan fiction.)

Zim picked at his food. He sighed softly. His life seemed to be almost going nowhere since his break-up with Dib. Zim had completely devoted himself to his work causing the date of the Invasion to come a lot faster then he expected. Zim guessed that in the long run the break-up was better for the mission.

Just then Zim choose the wrong time to look up. His eyes locked with Dib's from across the cafeteria. It ripped a hole in Zim's heart to see his old lover. Zim dropped his eyes back to his food unable to hold Dib's gaze. Zim had never told Dib but an Irken's love is forever. He would forever love Dib no matter how much Dib hated him

Across the cafeteria Dib sighed. He knew Zim couldn't stand to hold his gaze. Dib knew that Zim was ashamed after the break up but Dib thought that Zim was just cold hearted and just used him.

Dib kind of thought it was funny. Zim had promised they would be together forever. Rule the Irken Empire as the new Tallest. Zim had promised him the world. But Dib had realized it was all a lie.

It just was a Tragedy built on destiny. An alien invader and a human could never be together for long. Dib tried to keep himself from crying when he thought about Zim. Dib's heart was broken far beyond repair.

As the boys sat across the cafeteria from each other they had no idea that they where thinking the same things. Just as Dib was willing himself not to cry, Zim was doing the same thing.

Zim had never cried before his break up with Dib. The reason was simply because he had never had something to cry over. He had never had something hurt that much.


	2. I left you with everything but

**Kiss me Kill me**

Chapter One

**It left you with everything but**

**(A/N okay here's the deal after finishing "If you want" and this fan fiction I am going to write a least on fan fiction in another category. Most likely I will write my Pride and Prejustice fan fiction. I have a two Invader Zim fan fictions in mind for later. The first one "Cutting room floor" will be 15 stories based on the 15 planed but never finished episodes of Invader Zim. The second will be "One Week" most likely a short fan fiction it will be the ups and downs of Zim and Dibs relationships. So anyways heres the fan fiction**

Zim slammed the door as he entered his base. "Gir," he yelled.

Gir ran into the room "Yes master"

"I have work to do guard the base" Zim climbed into the trashcan in his kitchen. He walked over to his large computer screen and said, "Computer call the Tallest"

Zim started pacing wating for the Tallest to appear. A few seconds later the Tallest appeared on Zim's screen

"Hello Zim" said Tallest Purple

"Good afternoon my almighty Tallest" Zim replied. "Everything is now in readiness for the Invasion. We could bring the invasion on the humans tomorrow"

"Be patient Zim" Red replied. "The invasion shall happen next week"

"But I am prepared for it now!" Zim yelled. "I apologize my Tallest. I am simply

Excited for the invasion"

"You seem tense Zim" Purple said. "I can see it in your movement and I can hear it in your voice.

Zim sighed, "Yeah I guess I'm just a little work up over some stuff."

"Is it that human?" Purple asked. "Drip or whatever his name was."

"This has nothing to do with Dib!" Zim snapped. "I apologize once more my Tallest. I am just tense."

"Well," Red started. "It sounds like you have everything ready. So we will let you go rest. Please try and get some rest Zim"

"I will my Tallest." Zim replied bowing.

Soon as the Tallest disappeared Zim slipped into his chair. He was exhausted. The Tallest had it right. He couldn't stop thinking about Dib. He couldn't stop worrying about Dib. Knowing that soon as the Invasion happened Dib would become a slave to the Irks or be killed. Zim had to shake the thought of a bloody dying Dib out of his head.

Zim sighed. He slowly walked to his room, which was on the floor his lab was on. He lied down and cried. He missed Dib more then anything. He wanted to give Dib the world. Zim was one of the few people who could say that and mean it. He sobbed harder, afraid of what was going to happen to Dib.

Across town Dib was laying on his bed looking at his ceiling. In his arms he held a doll. The doll was simple and it looked like Zim. Dibs mind was spinning. He knew the Invasion was next week yet he didn't know which side he would fight on. Where did his loyalties lie? Should he fight on the side of Earth? Or should he fight on the side of Irk?

Dib rolled over. He was confused and he didn't know what to do. He still loved Zim more then anything but he couldn't just let Zim and the Irken's take over the planet. If he tried to stop them it would just shove Zim farther away from him. But could he just sit back and watch Zim and the Irks destroy earth?

Dib shut his eyes. He hated thinking about the whole mess. The thought of Zim made him wanted to cry. He already cried too much over the Irken. He was not willing to cry anymore. He couldn't cry anymore.

It was then that Dib realized that it was over. He needed to choose a side. He sat up and looked outside at the sky. In that second he knew which side he would fight on. There was no doubt in his mind. He knew for sure.

((Note: okay so I LIED. Next chapter will be longer. I know I am infamous for short chapters but come on the story is like 30 chapters long. I will make up for my shortness I promise, NOW to work on "If you Want to")


	3. Blood from the knife Icut your heart out

Kiss me, Kill me

Chapter Three

Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with

(Sorry it took so long but here is a new chapter)

The day had finally arrived. Zim sat in his biology class drumming his three fingers on his desk. He eyes went up to the clock every few minutes. He had 15 minutes until skool was over. He tried to be patient but the wait was killing him.

He looked up at the clock again, 13 minutes to go. He sighed and looked around the classroom. All of the teenagers were taking notes, talking or dazing off. Little did they all know that by the end of the day they would all be dead or slaves to the Irks.

Suddenly Zim caught Dib's eye and his heart sank. Dib knew about the Invasion. Zim was sure that when the Armada touched down tonight Dib would be waiting with an army from the Swollen Eyeball.

Dib looked into Zim's eyes. For once Zim didn't brake the gaze. Dib was thinking about the invasion and how tonight he would fight to the death for what he believed. For his side he would be defending everything he believed in. He didn't care what Earth thought what Zim thought or what his stupid Tallest thought Dib was ready to fight.

When Dib pulled his eyes away Zim looked up at the clock there was only one minute to go! He waited and waited and waited.

When the bell rang Zim bolted out of his seat and out the door. He had so much preparing to do. He could wait. He pretty much ran back to his base. When he reached the base he threw his door open and ran to the elevator to get down to his lab. He yelled back at Gir to close the door and the robot obeyed.

When he reached the lab his fingers flew across the keyboard figuring out some last minute plans and landing area for the Massive and the Armada. When he was finished with that he instructed his computer to call the Tallest. When they appeared Zim started talking

"My Tallest everything is in readiness I just sent you the last minute plans and details how far away from earth are you?"

"About two hours," Red replied.

"Prefect" Zim replied. "Well I will let you go. See you soon my Tallest."

Zim cut the transmission and he started getting ready. He got dressed in silver uniform and made sure that all of his lasers were in working order. He made sure that his base was ready to leave as soon as the Tallest had taken over the planet. He set his clock for two hours and went about finishing some last minute things.


End file.
